Gravity 2
by Zyeena2
Summary: (Continuación) Vergil ha encargado a Nero a su querido hermano gemelo, Dante. Quien tendrá que cuidar de el rebelde adolescente por más de un mes. ¿Qué secretos esconde Nero? ¿Cual es la razón por la cuál ha tenido que estar bajo la protección de uno de los hijos de Sparda? y lo más importante ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán Dante y Nero viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Yaoi.


Muy buenas! Zyeena is back! Estoy viva xDD Mi otra cuenta es muy antigua, así que cuando quise volver no recordaba mi contraseña xDDD Y me apetecía continuar mi fic de Devil may cry!, han pasado una burrada de años,lo siento lol

 **ATENCIÓN: Aquí podéis leer los primeros capítulos de la historia en mi antigua cuenta: Gravity** (1-10 capítulos) www. fanfiction s/9148666/1/Gravity (si no lográis ver en enlace, podéis ir a mi perfil y ahí estará también! )

* * *

 _Capítulo 11: De vuelta en casa._

La puerta del pasillo se cerró se manera estruendosa debido a que había una ventana abierta que dejaba correr el aire libremente. Al parecer, ese día hacía más frío que de costumbre, había estado lloviendo desde la noche anterior sin cesar, aunque después de todo no era tan extraño; ese mismo mes habían entrado en Invierno, y la Navidad ya estaba cerca.

Con anterioridad, Dante ya se había encargado del desastre ocurrido en la habitación de Nero, sin embargo una vez allí, el menor no le miró en ningún momento y fingió dormir, algo que a Dante le preocupó. Después de eso no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de culpabilidad, no por haberle besado, no, sino por haber permitido que el chaval quedara en ese estado, no tan grave, pero herido al fin de cuentas.

Intentó no hacer mucho caso a sus sentimientos y se marchó del lugar, bajando las escaleras en silencio; dirección a la cocina.

-De vuelta a empezar -murmuró. Dante contempló sus manos húmedas y cubiertas por la helada agua del grifo; una vez lavado el plato de cerámica lo colocó sobre un pequeño retal que contenía dibujos de frutas (cortesía de Patty). Luego apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, se sentía molesto.

-Dante...Ya sé que las cosas no han ido muy bien en tu misión pero, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atormenta? -la voz habló, viniendo desde el salón. El Cazademonios ladeó la cabeza dejándose ver a través del marco de la puerta de la cocina, no esperaba a nadie. Permaneció en silencio, más no logró ocultar su irritación.

Pero ahí estaba Patty, con quién ese día Lady se había sentado a compartir una taza de té. Pudo ser coincidencia o no, pero ambas percibieron a Dante salir de la cocina muy malhumorado, éste rodó sus ojos, refunfuñó algo inaudible y se sentó en su mullida silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Acaso no vas a responder? -preguntó Lady, percatando su frialdad.

Generalmente, Dante hubiese contestado cualquier tontería, pero ésta vez optó por ignorarlas deliberadamente.

La del cabello oscuro frunció el ceño, su irritación volviéndose más prominente entre sus cejas y la comisura de sus labios. No le gustaba nada que le ignorasen, sin embargo decidió respirar hondo y continuó su merienda con la pequeña pecosa.

El hijo de Sparda suspiró y se reclinó en su silla.

* * *

Nero se encontraba solo en sus ''nuevos'' aposentos, recostado en su cama junto a la ventana, lanzando una o dos miradas de vez en cuando hacia la puerta -Qué aburrimiento...-replicó, después tomó su teléfono móvil, revisó sus mensajes. Varios eran de Kyrie, deseándole buenos días, a los cuales el joven siempre respondía encantado- Sabes Kyrie...A veces siento que quiero volver a casa...Otras veces prefiero quedarme -soltó una suave carcajada, hablaba como si su compañera pudiera escucharle- No entiendo nada -suspiró, pero al instante levantó el rostro y se incorporó al escuchar unas pisadas procedentes de fuera.

Entonces el mayor entró a la habitación, cargando un par de mandarinas. Las lanzó al aire y las volvió a tomar sin ninguna dificultad -La vitamina es buena si quieres recuperarte -dicho ésto, se propuso a lanzarle con cuidado una de ellas.

-¿Intentas impresionarme? -contestó el otro, cogiendo con ambas manos la pequeña fruta anaranjada. Nero analizó detenidamente el siguiente movimiento del mayor después de ver como entraba por la puerta haciendo malabares.

-¿Acaso no lo consigo? -Dante se encogió de hombros y mostró una sonrisa pícara muy común en él, pero no tardó más que unos instantes en ponerse serio- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con llevarte a la misión -el cambio de tema fue brusco, tanto, que pilló por desprevenido al joven que yacía en la cama.

Las palabras ardieron para Nero, pese a que las esperaba-¿Crees que soy débil? -preguntó sin rodeos, sus ojos azules se clavaron como picos de hielo en el rostro del mayor; afilados,punzantes,hirientes -Lo entiendo -contestó todavía enfadado- No pasa nada, me marcharé mañana mismo si soy una molestia -el chico no había meditado sus palabras, sino que fluyeron por su boca como si tuvieran vida propia, arrepintiéndose poco después.

Dante tan solo chasqueo los dientes y negó.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso -aseveró, cruzó sus brazos y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. Éste alzó el trozo de tela que tapaba a Nero y lo colocó en una mejor posición para que no pasara frío, casi como si le estuviera arropando- Creo que si incluso bajara la guardia, me zurrarías de lo lindo -contestó- Lo que pasó en el bosque no estaba previsto, simplemente nos distrajimos demasiado con las comodidades del hotel, ni siquiera estábamos a lo que íbamos -la voz del mayor era mesurada y poco amable- Sé que serías capaz de destrozar a esa cosa tan solo con tu ''bracito mágico'', sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo qué?! -Nero alzó la voz, cortando el discurso de su nuevo tutor.

Ambos se miraron por un prolongado tiempo, mantuvieron silencio y entonces es cuando se dieron cuenta de que fuera aún llovía desmesuradamente.

-Sin embargo, éste es mí trabajo y no deseo tener distracciones ni tener que estar cuidando de nadie – Dante se inclinó hacia él, estiró un poco la larga melena del joven de manera juguetona, haciendo soltar a Nero un sonido de molestia, éste a modo de contestación retrocedió sin apartar la mirada del hombre de la gabardina roja.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, a pesar de que le molestaba, Dante estaba en lo correcto y fue entonces cuando como un rayo de luz recalcó lo sucedido con anterioridad. Olvidándose completamente del tema principal, Nero aún estaba mucho más curioso por otra cosa.

-Oye Dante...El beso de antes...Yo -el joven balbuceó, no sabiendo realmente que querer decir.

-Ah, sobre eso, simplemente era para agradecer lo bien que te estás portando, sigue así, nene -Dante aguardó un momento, entonces se levantó con intención de marcharse, parecía querer evitar la conversación.

Un estupefacto Nero contempló boquiabierto esa escena, después le siguió con la mirada pero permaneció sentado.

 _-Así que... ¿Nada más fue eso? -_ pensó Nero, aún parecía insatisfecho con la respuesta del mayor, en cambio no deseaba discutir.

Antes de que Dante abriera del todo la puerta, volteó lentamente – Por cierto, mañana estará soleado, y dado a que es fin de semana, a Patty se le ocurrió la ''brillante'' idea de ir al parque de atracciones -continuó- No me mires a mí, yo prefiero pasar el tiempo en algún bar, pero de vez en cuando hay que satisfacer a la pequeña -contestó burlonamente, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Vienes? -preguntó.

Nero lo meditó un momento, y asintió. No le parecía mala idea salir a divertirse, aunque hay que dar por hecho de que él no había estado en un parque de atracciones con anterioridad, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Dalo por hecho, viejo -respondió el poseedor de Devil bringer, a quién le hubiera gustado explayarse un poco más, pero en ese momento prefirió no prolongar la conversación y dejó que Dante saliera por la puerta.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! : D**


End file.
